doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IA18 - Ticket to Writhe
|dates = |authors = # Chapter One — Jon Andersen # Chapter Two — Gregg Smith # Chapter Three — Susannah Tiller # Chapter Four — Jennifer Pinyan # Chapter Five — John Seavey # Chapter Six — Jefferson Eng # Chapter Seven — Rebecca Dowgiert # Chapter Eight — Raichel Holland # Chapter Nine — Paul Benson # Chapter Ten — Will Howells |mod = Jon Andersen |blurb = James J Farmer |artist = Jon Andersen |alt = Ia18cover01.jpg| Jon Andersen Ia18cover02.jpg| Slake |cast = * 8th Doctor * Jadi Morok * Angela Ferris |guest = * Luke Bramley * Kirena Morok * Wil Young * River * Ryan Purity * Anatoli Mammon * Ray * Angel |roots = * The Bible: crucifixion, sepulchre. * The Beatles song Ticket to Ride * Tomorrow Never Dies: Angela’s clothes in chapter 2, and Purity resembles actor Gotz Otto) * Medieval morality plays: demons and angels symbolism; personification in Mammon and Purity. * Gilbert and Sullivan’s Patience: "My Magnetic, Peripatetic Lover". * Marlene Dietrich: Angela's alias of 'Lena DeTrick'. * Club Feel, Preston, UK (by coincidence). * A speech by Margaret Thatcher * Jim Morrison’s Five to One and Eric Clapton's Tears in Heaven. * Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead. * Isobel Monteiro, lead singer of the band Drugstore, gives her name to, er, a drugstore. * The TV show Due South: River and Ray are a reference to a character and his beloved car. * The New Adventure Transit. * The movie Johnny Mnemonic amongst other cyberpunk stories: Attenuated Nerve Syndrome). * The 3rd Doctor story Inferno. |fluffs = |goofs = * Club Feel is repeatedly referred to in the narrative as Club Feels this may be because of the faulty sign mentioned in the last chapter. * The Doctor’s note doesn’t tell River where he is written on the back, or maybe it's slightly psychic. |tech = * Angela runs an internal diagnostic to test for Attenuated Nerve Syndrome in her synthetic and organic navigation systems, motor systems and I/O facilities. Her anomalous organic signature is a cute ickle baby screwing up her cyberware. |plot = * An unexplored event twenty-five years earlier where the Doctor first encountered Mammon. |jokes = * Mammon declares, "Resistance is utterly useless, Doctor!" * "Look me in the eye. Pull the trigger. End my life." * "River! Baby! Long time no see. How are things?" * Indorelty (Street) is an anagram of Tyler Dion, moderator of other IAs. * Angela's middle name is Q (owing to a lack of response on the IA mailing lists as to what it stood for). |fashion = * LUKE! And, to a lesser extent, DiscoPurity. |double = * River knocks out Jadi and steals his clothes. "No hard feelings, fella?" leading to "As soon as we are somewhere safe, I want my trousers back." (Ch. 2) * Bearing in mind Purity’s blond hair and blue eyes, his first name is probably short for Aryan. * "Feeling...insufficient?" Angela asks Jadi. (Ch. 4) * River and Jadi are at it again: "Help me get the Doctor up." (Ch. 6) * "How do you think I got so good at 'distracting' guards?" Luke asks. (Ch. 9) Actually, Luke is a walking single entendre. * Will: "A what*? Jadi: "Grow up. An anchor." (Ch. 10) |disasters = * "I suppose I'm a hard one to convince, but frankly, I don't care what you say. I'm a madman at heart." (Ch. 6) * Angela’s pregnancy immediate brings back clear memories of the Otherverse: "Of course, last time this happened I hadn't had a singularity bomb integral to my design removed to fuel an interuniversal jaunt." (Ch. 8) * "Cruk, I wish I still had that gun I dropped stopping River from falling." Us too, Jadi. (Ch. 8) * The Doctor gets pretentious for no good reason (as Mammon rightly points out). "The light that is in me is darkness." (Ch. 10) |triumphs = * "Now remember, pain is all in the mind. Say goodbye to your mind, Doctor." (Ch. 2) * The Doctor, mid-crucifixion, suggests an alternative form of interrogation. "We could sit down, have a cup of tea..." (Ch. 4) * Jadi explains how he knows the Doctor. "I once had a bounty on him. Our relationship has matured a lot since then." (Ch. 4) * Purity’s interrogation of Ray. (Ch. 5) * "People who wave guns around haved this bad habit of getting shot." (Ch. 8) * River: "I’m not Elohim, Doctor. I don’t have wings." The Doctor: "You don’t need them." (Ch. 9) * Mammon challenges the Doctor: "And what are you going to do if I don't, darling? Kill me? Add another death to the toll? Make a day of it?" (Ch. 10) * The Doctor disapproves of Angela and Jadi’s shoplifting. "Sorry, Doctor, but I thought we were supposed to be saving the world?" (Ch. 10) |cont = |links = * Kirena Morok, Menha Narranov and Garret Morok put in an appearance (Kirena is mentioned in DeathRace! and all three appear in Jadi Morok and the Dark Sapphire). * Wil seems to have found the real Megan (Bric-A-Brac). * Angela remembers the last time she was pregnant, and lost the baby (Otherverse trilogy). * Iceberg (the Freedom Foundation) and Transit (bits of future history and neologisms). * There is a clip from Inferno. |locations = * Ray and River’s home and the Olympus Mons West transit station on Mars, around 2099 (Luke dodged the draft of the Thousand-Day War "twelve or thirteen years ago") * Cupid, a floating city above the planet Venus, the following few days * Kapone, in an unspecified century and Angela’s home time. |history = |unwritten = * An unexplored event twenty-five years earlier (~2075) where the Doctor first encountered Mammon. * The Doctor and River have both, independently, taken the TARDIS to earlier periods in Cupid’s history. * River travelled with the 6th Doctor. |also = Awards * Chapter 2 won the 1998-1999 alt.drwho.creative Adric Award for best Round Robin chapter. |bottomline = Dark and violent, this story concentrates heavily on a small group of characters, telling a fairly simple story in an interesting, non-linear way. Good stuff. }} Category:8th Doctor stories Category:Jadi Morok stories Category:Angela Ferris stories Category:Luke Bramley stories Category:Adric Award winner